Phoenix Tears: Marlene McKinnon
by Eets
Summary: "…that's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family." But is that all there was? Meet the girl behind the name and the story of her war: the untold life and times of Marlene McKinnon.
1. Love

**A/N: **I would suggest that you read the introductory post on this fanfic before starting this chapter, it sort of explains the format and meaning behind this fic. Obviously, you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just a little context! the link can be found on my FF profile. Just click my name up there ^  
>So, here is the first 'demon', Marlene's ability to love. As ever, the Potterverse belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>** Love**

_1974, 5__th__ Year_

"Look, Marley, it's definitely not you. It's all me, I promise. I just don't think I want to be in a relationship right now." The adolescent shifted uncomfortably in his sugary cerise chair. The vinyl squeaked and a new wave of tension broke upon the 'couple'.

"If I did, it'd be with you." He winced internally; the line sounded even worse out loud.

"I don't understand, Daniel," Marlene McKinnon's voice wavered and splintered as she stared at her now ex-boyfriend across the doily laden table. "Everything was going really well. I thought we had something good…"

Daniel Abbott sighed softly as the girl's deep blue eyes filled with tears. Why did he ever even _contemplate_ breaking up with Marley in Madame Puddifoot's? They were surrounded by loved-up couples who just couldn't tear their prying eyes away from the drama unfolding before them. Surely there must have been many break-ups in this café – surely the waitresses at least could stop gawping and take some orders…

"You-you said… you loved me." Marlene wailed softly. Her words pitched and quivered before breaking off into choking sobs.

"Uh, I did, babe. And the time we spent together was great, yeah? I'll look back fondly! I wish things could be different… Marley, I'm sorry. I- I, um… Bye."

And with that failed attempt at eloquence and sincerity, Daniel left his former girlfriend to sob over her cappuccino, letting her tears trickle into the candy coloured foam. The confetti hearts rained down around her and a babble of sweet nothing began to rise up again in a smug and cruel mockery of her loneliness.

* * *

><p>"Hessie!" Marley cried upon stumbling across the threshold of the Ravenclaw Common Room; she'd barely been able to stutter out the answer to her question – "What is something both beautiful and terrible, something that should be treated with great caution, that we value so much in others?"<p>

"Oh, Hessie, do hurry!" She collapsed into a nearby armchair and let herself be engulfed by the dark material. Marlene's tears had subsided somewhat after sitting desolately in Puddifoot's for a further two hours after Daniel's departure but her eyes were still red and raw.

Hestia Jones was draped across her bed, avidly pursuing a thick tome on Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration when she heard her best friend's plea for help. She sighed softly to herself. That sounded like a break-up wail, she mused, but it was unusual for Marlene even to drag herself to the Common Room after a break up.

When Jimmy McLaggen had ended it, Hestia had been informed by a terrified First Year that Marlene had just broken down on the road from Hogsmeade to the Castle and was refusing to move. Hestia had sat there for about an hour consoling and comforting before she could convince her best friend to get up.

Marlene, Hestia had discovered over the five years they had spent together at Hogwarts, was a _very_ emotional person; especially when it came to love. She had a big heart and experienced everything to the max: when she was happy, she was soaring – elated and exultant; when she was bored, she positively died of ennui and nothing could lift her mood and when she was in love, it was all or nothing. She would surround herself with this little world of just her and him, blinded to anything and everything else.

She never forgot her friends though; Hestia was never left behind by Marlene's relationships. If she had been, they wouldn't still be so close. Marlene was _terribly_ desirable amongst the males of Hogwarts, even Sirius Black had been known to drop his cool exterior and go a little crazy over her.

If Marlene had dropped her best friend every time a new guy came along then there'd be no 'Hessie and Marls'. Their names were inevitable; one never left the lips of a Hogwarts student without the other following.

Marley snuffled slightly, her eyes fixed on the bust of Rowena. She was beautiful _and_ smart, I bet she never let boys break her heart, Marlene thought morosely. Hessie was constantly telling her not to be so naïve about love and that she ought to protect her heart better. It was alright for Hestia though; she was dating Benjy Fenwick and he'd adored her since First Year. Everyone had known. Boys didn't really adore Marley. They just really, really fancied her.

"Marls, what have you gotten yourself into now?" The dark haired girl slumped in the armchair looked up at the sound of her best friend's voice, a soothing and comforting sound. "You want me to go Transfigure him into something horrendous, because I will if you want me to…"

Hestia always started her break-up speeches like this. Marlene always made sure to raise a little giggle out of nowhere at the half-hearted note in Hestia's voice. It was how Hessie knew she was okay. They had a routine now.

"He said he loved me."

"It's what boys do: lie so they can get in your pants." Hestia flopped beside Marlene, encircling her in a warm hug.

"You know what I'm like, I was _so_ sure. I mean, third time's the charm, right?"

"No, there's no science behind love."

"How will I know when I'm really in love? I manage to delude myself so bloody often…"

"Hey! Marlene, it's _not_ your fault. And it's his loss, okay?"

I should try to restrain myself next time, keep myself reigned in, was what Marley thought to herself as she lay with her best friend. But she was a free and open sort of person. She found it tremendously difficult to stop her emotions from spilling out. She often sung because she couldn't find the words to speak.

"Hestia, I'll never find someone who can love me as much as I can love them. Maybe I should give up."

"On boys?"

"On true love."

Hestia sighed, the worst thing about these break-ups was that Marlene tended to blame herself for being so benevolent with her love.

"Maybe I should date Sirius Black, I hear he's a real heartbreaker! Treating 'em mean and keeping 'em very, very keen!" Marlene laughed properly this time. She and Hestia often joked about how the little Third Year was becoming a real stud.

"Ugh! Come on, he's like two years younger than us…" her friend wrinkled up her nose and pulled a face.

"One date couldn't hurt…" Marley winked lavishly and suggestively, making Hestia join the laughter.

A third voice piped into their conversation; the comment came from the boy spread haphazardly across the sofa beside them.

"Black? Really, Marls? And there was me thinking you had some measure of standards left!" His face popped up over the arm of the chair; his sandy blonde hair tousled, his mouth twisted into a joking smile while his clever dark eyes showed genuine distaste at the idea.

"Caradoc?" Marley managed his name through her snickering. He was a friend of hers, they had lots of classes together. "What's it matter to you who I date?"

He looked so sincerely confused by this question, scratching his head and trying to find and answer that the girls couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Well, whatever! I'll be the one laughing when you two repeating this age-old ritual again this time next week!" He waved his quill at them jokingly as he walked towards the boys' dorm.

Hestia shot a quick searching glance at her friend; Caradoc was right though – Sirius Black was _not_ a good idea with Marlene in this sort of emotional state. Marley caught the look and raised her eyebrows.

"Hess," she whined. "Don't fuss! Trust me, I won't let myself be fooled by _Black_." She laughed again.

"Don't fuss? Fine, next time you collapse in here, dying of a broken heart I won't come running to your aid." The blonde huffed slightly.

"Shut it Jones, you know I am forever in your debt for the amount of emotional support you give me. I'm just saying that Sirius would be the perfect guy to show Daniel I am _so_ not cut-up about this."

Hestia knew better. She always did. "But you are cut up about this," she waved Marlene off, knowing she was about to interrupt. "It's completely understandable. Let yourself mourn for a while. Give yourself some time to grieve. I know you Marlene McKinnon - you can't possibly bottle up your emotions."

* * *

><p>Hestia thought to herself, one week later, I almost regret those words. But she was a very forgiving soul and she couldn't begrudge Marlene anything, no matter how much sobbing she had to put up with.<p>

Marley had taken Hessie's words to heart and had mostly remained self-imprisoned in her dormitory. She left her solitary confinement for lessons, prefect duties and dinner; as one of the most well-liked girls at Hogwarts, she had to keep appearances up.

Dinner times amused Hestia particularly, people's reactions to Marlene were absolute gold. She'd walk in regal and calm, shooting sad but placid smiles to select people: Lily Evans, who idolised Marlene's beauty and spotless record; Daniel Abbott and his friends, who all gave the impression of being rather glad Marley was back on the market – screw Daniel. She saved a special smile for Sirius – marginally less sad with a hint of sultry.

Dorcas Meadowes (Marlene and Hestia's other best friend, a Hufflepuff) did a fantastic impression of the slightly dazed look that clouded Black's features after seeing Marley's seductive smile.

But when she wasn't enchanting the boys of Hogwarts and making the girls' hearts ache with sympathy, Marlene was really quite miserable.

Gallons of chocolate ice-cream were consumed, hours of heart-to-hearts took place and many a t-shirt was ruined with salty tearstains.

"Merlin Hessie, I wish I didn't love so much."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** I've really loved writing this fiction so I'd _adore_ reviews. I really, really want to know what you all think of this. If you all seem positive enough then I'd love to write up some other stories (e.g. Caradoc Dearborn?).

Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Even more for reviewing ;)

Elle xx


	2. Bravery

**A/N:** As ever all things Potter belong to Ms Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>**Bravery**

_1976, 7__th__ Year_

"One more NEWT, Caradoc, just one more 'til freedom!" Marley squealed, lounging across a sofa in the Common Room with her legs across her boyfriend's lap. The aforementioned boyfriend hit her sock-clad leg lightly before bursting her bubble, in the gentlest way possible.

"Yeah, but Marls, after this we're both going into Ministry training. It's going to be tougher than NEWTs…" Caradoc Dearborn had been dating Marlene for two years now. He'd suddenly discovered his devotion for the girl after her one-off date with Sirius Black. She'd appeared to have a lot of fun with him (they still remained friendly) and it had made Caradoc unreasonably jealous. They still laughed about how long it took him to figure out the cause of these feelings.

Marlene sighed and shifted under Caradoc's light touch. She couldn't believe she'd found a guy who idolised her so much; she loved it when she glanced up from _the Daily Prophet_ to catch him looking at her in that certain way.

Hestia, sitting across from her best friend in a similar pose with Benjy, grinned at Caradoc. "Hear, hear my friend! Glad to see I've made such an impact on you, Doc."

"Ah Hes, I've always loved studying, you know what I'm like. Didn't get sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing." He winked in return. Benjy flung one of the navy cushions on the floor at his mate's grinning face.

"What's all this winking at my gal?" He boomed laughingly; he and Caradoc had an increasingly ridiculous, on-going alpha-male bit.

"We should totally do a girlfriend swap for a day!"

Marley kicked Caradoc's leg, wrinkling up her nose "That's gross."

"Hey, I thought it was a great idea." He leered jokingly at his girlfriend making everyone laugh.

The four broke off their banter to continue devouring the Charms tomes in front of them, trying not to stress too much about the fact that the exam was only six days away. Marlene began tapping her notes, colour-coding different sections whilst Benjy tested Hestia on various incantations.

Their preparations, however, were shortly interrupted by a small Third Year boy.

"Hey Sam," Caradoc greeted the boy cheerfully. "Practice is on Thursday, okay? Make sure you're there buddy, we've got to beat Hufflepuff. There's no way we're not winning the Cup in my last year."

The Third Year smiled at the older boy "Yeah, Captain. I'll be there but actually, I have a note from Dumbledore." The boy handed Caradoc a thin scroll before heading to his dorm.

The other three Seventh Years sat up interestedly, pushing the textbooks aside for a moment. Caradoc unwound the parchment slowly, reading it quietly.

"It's for all of us. Dumbledore wants us in his office. Now."

As they made their way through the corridors they tried in vain to guess why the Head teacher would want to see them; they were O-grade students with (near) spotless records. Marlene was Head Girl and Hestia the Ravenclaw prefect of two years.

"Pepper Imps." Caradoc read the password aloud from the scroll. His usually confident voice was a lot quieter than normal, Marley noticed.

They were not in any way comforted to also find McGonagall in the circular room and an odd, slightly-threatening looking man too.

"Mad Eye Moody," Caradoc spoke up, gesturing to the haggard looking man. "You gave me that tour of the Auror Department a few months ago."

Mad-Eye looked the teen over once, his electric eye swivelling and sparking in its socket.

"Dearborn, aye? You were considering joining us, weren't you?" His voice was growl; it matched his grizzled face perfectly, Marlene thought.

"Yeah, decided on becoming a Hit Wizard. Ministry have accepted me on the training scheme."

Mad-Eye nodded approvingly. Hestia went to ask the professors the purpose of the summon but, pre-empting, her query Dumbledore just held up one finger indicating that she should wait.

As the four settled down into the straight-backed, wooden chairs conjured up by McGonagall, several other Seventh Year students began to troop into the office. Five Gryffindors and three Hufflepuffs; Marlene pulled a face at Dorcas as she arrived with her Hufflepuff mates and smiled at Daniel as he joined his Gryffindor friends. They had made up soon after Marley's infamous date with Sirius Black. She noted that no Slytherins were present.

"Students, you are probably wondering why you have been gathered here," Dumbledore began speaking in his usual calm, grave manner. "Obviously, you are not here to be punished. As you may have realised, you are the brightest and some of the most trusted pupils at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall shifted from her place behind Dumbledore's desk to continue. "You will also know that soon your NEWTs will be over and you will have finished your time here at Hogwarts for good. Being the students you are, I believe you all have career training lined up."

At this point, the three adults exchanged a look; they seemed to be preparing themselves for something. Marley couldn't guess what though: too late for a NEWTs speech, it was not likely to be a careers advice talk…

"This is the first year we've done this." McGonagall muttered to Mad-Eye.

"First year you've needed to." His response was accompanied by a twist of his flickering eye as it continued to rove over the students, one by one.

Marlene McKinnon _was_ a bright girl and she always read _the Prophet_. She knew things were happening, bad things: attacks on Muggles by pure-bloods who thought they knew better. A lot of the Slytherins in her year had been walking around with looks of smug superiority on their faces; when _the Prophet_ reported another attack, they would discuss it as if they knew things that the others didn't. One Muggle-born Gryffindor boy had lost his parents in a 'tragic road accident' last month.

"We are part of a secret society," McGonagall finally said. Mad-Eye Moody shot her a look with his good eye at her use of the phrase. "That is to say, a group charged with the task of combatting the activities of certain Dark Wizards."

"Like… Him?" Caradoc spoke up once more; he kept himself more informed than Marley, after all he did want to be a Hit Wizard. "That 'Dark Lord'?"

"That's what his followers call him." Mad-Eye's gruff voice confirmed Caradoc's idea with slight approval.

"Death Eaters."

"Aye."

There was a silence in the room. The teens could guess what was coming next. Some began to steel their nerves, some began thinking up excuses, and others began the first of a lot of soul searching. It was time, they realised, to decide what sort of person they are – decision far harder than choosing a career or a school House. This time they had no Hat to help them.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore's sombre tone calmed his students somewhat. He stroked Fawkes with his index finger, slowly. "We are a small force now, a mixture of witches and wizards from all walks of life. We need more members."

"Dumbledore assures me that he has hand-picked here the best of the best," Moody growled at the cluster of teenagers. "I think he's made some good choices."

One Hufflepuff boy looked close to fainting as McGonagall hurried to fill the pupils in on reassuring detail. Being a member of the Order would not affect your day-to-day job; many Order members were Aurors etc. and so you would receive the best protection; you'd sign a scroll with all the other Order members to keep track and help ensure your safety; you could really make a difference.

"You have, naturally, until the end of the year to decide." The Headmaster concluded. The end of the year was six weeks away, Marlene thought. Not a very long time in which to be making such vital decisions, Hestia thought.

A silence fell once more on the motley group of magic folk, each one wrapped in their own thoughts.

Marlene couldn't get this one image out of her head. The boy had no family who could have written to him in Hogwarts. He had only found out when _the Prophet_ landed on the table that morning at breakfast.

_**TEN MUGGLES KILLED IN 'CAR ACCIDENT'. MINISTRY SUSPECTS MAGICAL INVOLVEMENT.**_

Their picture was nestled amongst eight others. Marley just happened to be looking at him the moment his eyes settled on the picture. Later, she wouldn't be able to say why. She alone saw the horror and terror that flitted across his face in that split second. But everyone heard his howl of grief.

The hairs on her arms stood up just remembering it; it didn't sound human. There was too much pain in the noise.

"I'd like to sign up-" The statement burst forth without her realising she was going to say it. She knew the moment the words left her lips, however, that they were true.

"Marley, think about it a while longer at least!"

"You could be killed, Marls-"

"Oh, Marlene, this isn't something you can just jump into…"

She silenced them, waving her hands abruptly.

"I don't care. I can't not do this."

Marlene's eyes were locked with Moody's, both his eyes. His stare was even more invasive than Dumbledore's. She shivered.

"Very brave of you, McKinnon. Well done. If you'd care to sign here…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** As ever, reviews make me a supremely happy bunny. :)

Elle xo


	3. Wit

**A/N:** The next chapter, for my imaginary readers ;) Potterverse is JK's not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>** Wit**

_1979_

"Congratulations Marley! You've passed your Obliviator training!" The over-enthusiastic blonde hugged Marlene tight. The darker haired girl pulled away from the strangling embrace.

"Thanks Diana, I guess the course is relatively simple compared to most Ministry training…"

It'd been about three years since the end of her last summer holidays. It felt so surreal that she was now a fully trained Ministry employee, she had a real job, and she and Caradoc had just moved in to an apartment together. She felt so grown-up.

Her mother and father had toured magical Europe together after they left Hogwarts in a group of friends, doing odd jobs in Bulgaria and France. They had not had to settle so quickly.

Marlene and her friends had been forced to grow up fast though. The war (and, yes, Marlene thought, it was a war now) had arrived, He Who Must Not Be Named was the most dark and powerful force their world had ever seen. The Order was barely managing to resist the antics of his followers and his campaign was just beginning; Marley shivered as the thoughts of the dark months to come filled her mind.

She pushed those depressing thoughts aside, however, to concentrate on the small and happy things in her life at the moment. It was how Marlene was dealing and coping with the atmosphere of terror that was slowly gripping her world. When everything got too much, she would force herself to concentrate on those pinpricks of light in the darkness.

So instead Marlene filled her mind with the dresses she'd bought with Dorcas yesterday in preparation for next month. With the current climate people weren't hanging around; after leaving Hogwarts, many a diamond ring had been proffered and April promised to be a month of marriages and relative happiness.

Relative happiness, Marlene thought with a tinge of bitterness, was as much happiness as one could hope for these days. Things would get a lot worse soon.

The girl longed for the safe walls of the castle; she thought of her little brother Jonny and of Sirius Black and his silly mates, of Lily Evans who had idolised Marley so. They probably had no clue, or very little idea, about the storm clouds gathering. It would hit them soon enough.

The first wedding Marley would be attending was that of her good friend Alice Prewett to Frank Longbottom. They were one of the sweetest and most loved-up couples Marlene knew; they were one of the few she did not think were rushing into their wedding.

The date was set for that weekend, Saturday the 14th of April; the weather forecast was good, the couple's Auror training ensured that the event would be protected by the most stringent of security spells. It promised to be a good day.

Marley chose her dress that Saturday morning with little help from Caradoc who was transfixed by the wireless, spouting an endless Quidditch commentary.

"I swear, all these goddamned weddings are scheduled on the day of key matches…" Caradoc shook his head as Marlene ushered him out of the flat. "They're mental, the bloody lot of them!"

"Every Quidditch match seems key to you," his girlfriend muttered as she fumbled with the front door keys.

"And anyway," she said as she straightened up and set off down the road. "What do you mean 'bloody mental'? For getting married, do you mean? That's not a nice thing to say."

He slung his arm over her shoulder. "I was actually referring to the dates they'd chosen for the end of their happy and independent lives." He paused for a moment, allowing Marley to stop and hit him affectionately.

"I'm joking, Marls. You'll get your big, white dress one day."

"Not that you'll be around to see it if you don't start doing your fair share of washing-up!"

"I took one day off of my slave labour and you're threatening to break up with me! Dear Merlin…"

A moment of suffocation darkness later and they were in a country lane; they'd have to walk a little way to the chapel. Frank had ensured that Apparation directly into the site of the wedding was impossible.

Marlene didn't particularly enjoy the sensation of Apparating, it felt too much like stepping into the unknown. She used to fear accidentally Apparating to a spot off the edge of a cliff or something. These days she imagined opening her eyes and being nose-to-nose with one of those Death-Eaters.

All thoughts of Death-Eaters and war disappeared from Marlene's mind as soon as they crossed the protective barriers surrounding the church. Bright blooms overflowed from the ancient building, their friends were milling around in their formal dress robes and with smiles on their faces.

Marley turned to Caradoc, a grin also spreading across her lips. He returned her secret smile before leading her to where the groom stood.

"Frankie boy, you ready for this?" Caradoc called in greeting to the tall man.

Frank turned at the sound of his friend's voice and raised one large hand to wave at the pair. Frank, Marlene noted, was one of those people that just looked awkward; cute in a goofy sort of way, still handsome but definitely awkward.

He was taller than most of the men around and had a fuzz of tightly curled, sandy hair. His large ears and hands and feet were rather out of proportion with his skinny limbs. His pale blue eyes were always smiling and friendly, the colour of a perfect summer day sky.

"Oh yes Caradoc, I can't wait." Frank grinned at the thought of Alice as he always did and adjusted the flower attached to the lapel of his jacket.

"You look very dashing might I say, Mr Longbottom." Marley chuckled. "But speaking of your lovely soon-to-be-wife, I must dash and see her one last time before she becomes Mrs Longbottom; do you know where she is?"

Frank pointed Marlene in the direction of the sister chapel, just to the side of the main church area. As she headed in that direction, she bumped into Hestia who it seemed had just arrived.

"Merlin, it was such effort even getting Benjy out of the front door!" Hes complained as she caught up with her best friend. "He kept going _on_ about some stupid Quidditch match."

"Hah, if you thought you had it hard imagine what it was like for me!" Marlene shook her head and hugged her friend. Marley was always sure to greet her friends and bid them farewell properly; you couldn't be sure when you'd next see someone in this climate.

As the friends rounded the corner they could see a large cluster of women all sitting together. Some waved when they noticed Marlene and Hestia and one figure, dressed in white, detached herself from the crowd to run up to them in enthusiastic greeting.

Alice Prewett stumbled slightly as she dashed towards her friends - she'd always been quite a klutz. She was sure she'd trip on her way up the aisle but she didn't mind; nothing could take away from her happiness on this day. She just couldn't wait to see Frank, to be married to him, to be Mrs Longbottom.

"Alice, you look positively radiant!"

"You're glowing, honestly you are! I always thought that was a myth…" Marley laughed, hugging Alice carefully in order not to mess up her carefully styled hair.

"Do you like what they've managed to do with not an awful lot?" Alice laughed, indicating her hair.

It was something of a joke Alice's hair. When she'd first arrived at Hogwarts her dark brown locks were incredibly long, almost to the back of her knees. Year by year, she'd arrive in September with it shorter and shorter. Now it was a bob, the longest strands of hair just at the level of her chin. She called it her flapper hair.

Today it was tousled, with tiny little white flowers nestled in the waves. Her sheer veil fluttered to her shoulders from the crown of her head.

One by one the women congregated in the sister chapel drifted away to find partners and family and take their seats. Eventually only Alice, Marlene, Hestia and Alice's sole bridesmaid Emmeline Vance remained.

Music began to play from the other side of the ornate screen that separated the smaller chapel from the main seating area. The four women grasped hands; no words could be spoken but each woman knew she was feeling the same emotions as the others. The fear and the sadness, the happiness and the hopes for a normal future with a husband, two kids and a dog. The horrible fact that this was not a given, the uncertainty and the knowledge that most of them wouldn't ever have that.

Alice slipped her hand away from Marley and Emmeline. "You two had better find your seats," she whispered. "It's my time to shine."

It was about a week later and Caradoc had insisted, despite Marlene's arguments, that they should brave a picnic in the hills near their new home in Ottery St Catchpole. She moaned quietly to him all the way up the hill he had earmarked for their lunch, stopping only once she saw the fine spread he's laid on and the stunning view across the lush English countryside.

"Caradoc," Marley murmured. "This is… really something. Thank you."

Her boyfriend laughed at her sudden change in mood. "It's no problem. You've been really stressed out lately Marls; I thought you needed a break."

She sat down on the red checked blanket, leaning against Caradoc when he joined her. She felt very grateful for him. It was one of those moments where she felt slightly overwhelmed by the fact that she really did _love_ him.

A couple of hours later and Caradoc was filled with a similar sensation. He watched her packing away the leftover food and empty cartons as he topped up their champagne flutes.

"Marlene." She turned at the sound of his unusually grave voice. He rarely ever used her full name. Caradoc looked at her a moment more, a blissfully happy smile touched his lips. He reached into his pocket to pull out a small black box.

"Marlene McKinnon, I love you." He spoke clearly and unwaveringly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Marley; I've never been more certain about anything before. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

She blinked at him, attempting to process it all. The perfect diamond ring, set into the silvery band; his face shining with hope and love; her almost insuppressible urge to shout out "yes"!

"No." Marley swallowed hard, hating herself for saying it. "Caradoc, listen to me!"

He had snapped the box shut and stood up, almost automatically. His face was etched with unspeakable hurt and disappointment. She grabbed his hand, trying to drag him back to sit with her.

"Caradoc, you fool! I love you!"

"Then why did you say no." His voice did not have enough expression in it for the words to be a question.

Marlene sighed. "I don't want to marry you because of the pressure of war, because there is a dark cloud hanging over us. I want to marry you because I love you. That and nothing else."

He did not look convinced.

"Would you have proposed to me aged 22 if there was no war?" She asked.

Caradoc shrugged and then shook his head mutely. There was a quiet pause between them. Then he bridged the gap separating the couple, to pull her against him in a tight embrace.

"I love you too. Obviously," he mumbled gruffly into her dark hair. He felt her body shake against his as she laughed.

"I'll marry you one day, Dearborn, mark my words!" She threatened jokingly on their journey back to the house.

"And by the way, that ring was perfect."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** I don't think _anyone_ is reading this (she said bitterly!) but I actually surprisingly don't mind too much; I absolutely loved writing this fic so that's what really matters.

However, if anyone is lurking? Then if you'd just drop off a review even if it's just one word or if it's 'constructive criticism', I don't care ahaha! It just helps a writer's motiviation to know that anyone is actually reading 3

Elle xo


	4. Kindness

**A/N:** The Potterverse is JK's.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: <span>****Kindness**

_August, 1980_

"Hey, Diana," Marley smiled brightly at her weary colleague. "Long shift?" She enquired, noting the amount of sheets littering the blonde's desk.

Marlene worked in the Obliviator department of St. Mungo's. They were located in the more administrative wing of the hospital. As one of the smallest teams, they were only allocated three offices and two actual treatment rooms in which they would wipe the memories of the patients.

Paperwork had become a huge part of Marley's life since becoming an Obliviator. As you would expect, there were a lot of forms to fill out once the relatively simple task had been completed. Judging from the amount of paper in front of Di, they'd had to work out a whole new identity for someone; Marlene hated those jobs.

"Yeah, I had Obliviate _all_ of the Muggles who witnessed the Prewett murders." Diana explained tiredly. Marlene winced at the reminder of the most recent deaths.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett had been brutally and quite publically murdered; it happened in the middle of a busy London street, a Muggle area too. They hadn't gone without a fight though, making it all the more messy and traumatic for the non-magic folk who'd witnessed it.

Marlene had cried when she heard the twins had died. They were a couple of years younger than her and they'd been friends with Caradoc; they often met him for Firewhiskey after work to talk about Quidditch.

Their deaths had impacted the wizarding world in a big way. They were two of the most prodigious duelling talents the Ministry had, trainee Aurors. If they couldn't survive this war, then who could? Also, they were pure-blooded wizards albeit blood traitors. Before this event, barely any truly magical blood had been spilt.

"Well, you can finish it on your next shift surely?" Marlene asked Diana. "You should take a break. I'm manning the front for the next four hours, I believe."

The other witch smiled gratefully. "Thanks Marls, I think Edgar's working with you tonight."

Marley nodded in farewell to Diana. Edgar would be a great help, he was a very talented wizard and the head of their department. Marlene couldn't help noticing how much more work they'd been getting recently. It was hard to imagine You-Know-Who's power growing anymore.

The young woman had just settled down at her desk when an owl shot into the room, dropping a hastily scribbled note before tearing off back into the dusky summer evening. Marlene grabbed the note, scanning its contents quickly.

She tried in vain to block the feeling of dread and nausea. Tears began to trickle down her face uncontrollably. Her limbs were tingling unpleasantly but the rest of her body was numb.

I have to pull myself together, I've got to do my job properly, she thought to herself. Oh God.

_Frank and Alice Longbottom tortured… Damage irreparable. Kindest thing to do. Expect immediate arrival. Please be prepared. Big job._

"The kindest thing to do". The phrase kept leaping off the page at her, mostly because she was desperately trying to block their names out and that ugly, horrifying word 'torture'. She ran to the toilet next to the office and threw up in the basin. The only thing that stopped her falling apart completely was the sound of double doors clattering open.

Marlene strode out of the cubicle and into the treatment room where the stretchers now lay. At first she thought it was just the blood ringing in her ears, her own internal fear but with a jolt she realised the strangled screaming noise was coming from Alice.

Alice Longbottom, with her coffee coloured locks cropped so short now, showing off her wide and kind eyes. Frank's almost lifeless, gangly body was curled up on the canvas. A puddle of spit was collecting on the material below his mouth. His limbs spasmed suddenly and he began making an awful choking noise.

The medi-wizards shoved a bright coloured tablet down his throat and he resumed his corpse-like position. Evidently there was no medication to subdue Alice's distress.

"Please," Marlene whispered, her throat hoarse after vomiting. "You have to cure them. If I wipe their memories… It seems bad. I'll have to remove so much. They won't remember anything about who they are."

The medi-wizards shook their heads slowly. "Sorry, pet, there's nothing we can do. This kind of thing's not curable."

Marlene sobbed slightly. "You have to."

They just looked frustrated now. "No, _you_ have to do _your _job. Seriously, you've got to understand that there is nothing we can do anymore."

"NO. YOU DON'T FUCKING WELL UNDERSTAND." Marley was shocked to hear herself screaming at the men. Alice's yells also rose in harmony with Marlene's distress. "They just had a _son,_ a _child_. He is barely a month old. They won't even know who he is."

She could not look at the faces of her friends. How could she ever so this to them? She couldn't, she knew that much. Alice's wounded screams pierced her heart once more.

The wizards looked chagrined but just shrugged once more. The youngest of the group, a trainee Marley could tell from the colour of his robes, stepped forwards. He looked as if he too had been sick at some point.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I don't been to talk above my station but, please, they're in a lot of pain. Are they your friends? They are hurting so much. It's the kindest thing to do."

Those words once more.

"What… what curse was used? I have to know in order to…" Marlene gestured towards the bodies.

"Cruciatus."

Marley gasped slightly, she knew should have expected it but it still shocked her. Her mind was made up. The unimaginable horror of feeling that curse had always scared her. She knew what she'd want done to her, if she had been tortured this way.

"And, who?" She did not pretend that she needed to know the information for her job, only vengeance was on her mind now.

"Lestrange."

Marley nodded numbly and stepped towards the stretchers. She gazed at their faces for the first time since she'd entered the room. Softly she pushed a damp lock of hair off Alice's sweet face, contorted with pain, her eyes screwed shut as if to block out the images and the memories.

She moved over the where Frank lay, his eyes blank. A corner of paper stuck of out the pocket of his green corduroy trousers, she pulled it out gently. The image of a chubby, dark-haired baby squirmed in the frame. He appeared to be gurgling and squealing, unaware of the horrendous fate that had befallen his parents.

Marlene held both their hands, squeezing them briefly in what she hoped they would recognize as a comforting gesture.

"_Obliviate._"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Okay, so it's getting serious now. I love Frank and Alice so much and their situation has always really fascinated me so I enjoyed being able to write about it.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE ONE PERSON WHO'S SUBSCRIBED TO THE STORY. I love you so much. And the one person who favourited it. You maay regret this later as I just wrote the ending to this and it's freaking messed up. I don't know what is wrong with me aha!

Reviews would be loved. Ha. ;)

Love to you all,

Elle xxo


	5. Friendship

**A/N:** All Harry Potterish stuff is JK's

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>**Friendship**

_September, 1980_

"Hey, mum." The dark haired boy smiled forlornly at woman in a faded nightdress, her white and wispy hair stuck out around her thin face. Her eyes gazed at him blankly; there was no flicker of recognition there.

The boy sat down on the cracked chair next to the bare, metal hospital bed where the woman, evidently his mother, lay. A single tear rolled down his cheek from his eerily familiar eyes.

"It's your fault, you know," he said to Marlene. "It's your fault that parents can't even recognise their own son."

Marlene turned back towards the bed in confusion – she had no idea who these people were. A man rounded the corner. He must have been tall once, now his shoulders hunched horribly. His face was worn and his blue eyes were cloudy.

Suddenly, it jumped out at her, the photo on the night table beside the boy. It is a snapshot from a wedding; the bride is smiling euphorically, her brown hair is cut into a bob with miniscule flowers framing her wide face. The groom has a matching flower in the lapel of his jacket. He has an irrepressible grin on his face.

The picture is a magical one and the confetti strewn by the little people in the crowd behind the pair is fluttering around the newlyweds. One of the people in the crowds is a tall and lithe young woman with a mass of raven curls; her blue eyes are smiling, cat-like and she's wearing a sunhat to protect her pale skin.

It is with a jolt to her heart that Marlene recognises herself. And she realises that she does indeed know these people. Frank and Alice Longbottom reduced to utter wrecks – shadows of their former brilliant, sunny selves. And the accusing teenager before her is their son who has grown up a literal stranger to his parents.

All three of them turn to face her.

"It's all your fault…" They hiss simultaneously.

She wakes up screaming, sweat pouring down her back. Immediately Caradoc is conscious, his arms wrapped around her and comforting her. Her shrieks are soon reduced to whimpers of fear and regret.

"It wasn't your fault, Marls." Caradoc knows the dream as well as she does now, a week later. "It really was the kindest thing to do."

Marley gulped, taking in as much oxygen as possible and tried to stop her body from shaking so violently.

"I know, it was the right decision. But I can't stop thinking about him; poor Neville."

"Marley, he is the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. That kid is going to be absolutely fine, he's going to be the toughest and the most incredible kid to have ever lived."

She knew that was true. Marlene let herself drift back to sleep, safe in her boyfriend's arms.

Caradoc always woke up early than Marlene; he had his own little routine of making breakfast, paying the owl for _the Prophet_, then reading the post before taking Marley a cup of coffee in bed. Today his routine was broken.

He was only just starting to butter his toast when the owl tapped against the glass. Caradoc sighed to himself, irritated by the departure from tradition. His petty anger melted away entirely once he had read the tear stained note.

He did not know how to tell Marlene – should he wake her? He slumped on to the sofa and ran a hand through his sleep rumpled hair. How the hell do you tell your girlfriend that her best friend has been murdered?

Caradoc was still sat anxiously on the sofa, clutching the note when Marlene appeared out of the bedroom, blinking sleepily.

"Oi, where was my morning coffee?" She grumbled, heading straight for the kettle. "Caradoc Dearborn, breaking his religious routine – never thought I'd see the day… Caradoc?"

She paused in her muttering when she saw the look on his face. He held the note out wordlessly. He held her as she collapsed against him, her body shutting down.

It was another hour before she could even speak. Her voice cracked after such continuous, wracking sobs.

"But, Dorcas… How can my Dorcas be dead?"

"You know how it is, Marls, anyone of us could die at any point. These are dark times." Caradoc knew she understood that.

She shook her head angrily; her heart felt like it was splintering into tiny pieces with every movement. "But not my best friends, Caradoc. They can't die! They have to stay with me!"

Marlene could speak no more, her words tailing off into keening sobs. Caradoc didn't know what to do, he just held her.

She should buy more black, she decided on the morning of the funeral. She'd probably need it.

It was going to be a small affair; there was not the time for something grander and such a large gathering of Order members would only lead to more confrontation and therefore death. And in any case, Dorcas wouldn't have wanted something so grand.

Hestia had come round to see her on the day they had found out. She told her remaining best friend that he himself had done it – _Voldemort_. Marlene didn't doubt it. Dorcas was an incredible witch and she had been responsible for the capture of eight of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's most faithful Death Eaters.

The casket was dark wood, plain and unadorned aside from the silver handles. It was lowered into the ground the same way as every other coffin was. They all threw a handful of dirt into the hole in the ground where her corpse would forever remain; the sound it made against the wood echoed in Marley's head. She felt so numb.

The headstone was simple too.

_Here lies Dorcas Meadowes, 1958-1980  
>A beautiful and strong daughter, sister and friend. <em>

"_All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."_

_Thanks you, Dorcas, for fighting._

Marlene laid a wreath of yellow flowers on the freshly turned earth; her favourite, House colour. Caradoc gripped her hand tightly. Tears were running down his face, hitting the soil, the first tears he had shed for the young woman who had been his friend too.

The couple remained there for a long time after the rest of the party had left. Her parents had not wished to stick around. Their other child, Dorcas's brother, had been killed the year before.

"Know that I'll never stop loving you." He whispered.

"Know that I'll never leave-" Caradoc held a finger to her lips, halting her mid-promise.

He smiled gently. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I love you, forever."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Yay for one review! Thanks so much for that, in return here's the next chapter :)

Only two more left :o Thanks for reading (even more, obviously, for reviewing)!

Elle xx


	6. Courage

**A/N:** It's all Jo Rowling's!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>**Courage**

_September, 1980.  
>One week after the funeral of Dorcas Meadowes.<em>

Her death had been something of a catalyst in the fight. Everyone could feel the tension and the stakes rise. Things were coming to a head after ten years of his rise in power.

There had been more attacks and small fights between rogue Death Eaters and lone pairs of Order guards in the past week, than there had been all year. Caradoc had been working insane hours every day; Marlene barely saw him which, considering the atmosphere, upset her greatly.

It all happened the night her and Remus Lupin were patrolling together. Marley enjoyed patrolling with the shy and sage young man who always seemed, to Marlene, incredibly mature and unfortunately world-weary for his age.

He would always update her on his friends, the Marauders and Lily Evans (wait, Marlene thought to herself, it was Lily Potter now). She, in return, would give him news of Caradoc and Mr and Mrs Fenwick.

However, that night they did not feel like giving such updates. They were there on a tip-off. According to their source, two Death Eaters were going to target the Muggle born witch who lived on this street, who had refused You-Know-Who's offer to join him. They were alone for this mission. They didn't need back up for two adversaries; both Marley and Remus were very skilled duellists.

Out of the gloom appeared two cloaked figures. Although Remus sensibly gestured at her to hold back for a second, Marlene could see no point in waiting; the longer they refrained from attacking, the closer the two murderers got to an innocent woman.

She darted forwards, under the streetlight and fired a silent Stunner. At that exact moment, a silver Stallion raced round the corner. The spell left her wand as she turned in horror to look at Caradoc's Patronus and his all too familiar voice floated across to where she stood.

"It's a set-up. Apparate now, do not attack. Leave before they know you're here."

Remus stared at Marlene in horror, his hand outstretched towards hers. He would not leave her but they had to escape before -

Her Stunner made impact with the smaller of the two men.

"THEY'RE HERE."

The second the Death Eater's deafening cry left his lips, the night air was suddenly filled with shadowy figures converging on the two young fighters.

Marlene saw with dismay the very young witch they'd been trying to protect, sprint out of her house to try and aid Marley and Remus. She was dead within seconds of stepping out of her front gate.

Marlene and Remus were surviving, just about. They could not attempt to fight back. Instead they concentrated on their defensive spells, circling back-to-back and continually replenishing their Shield Charms. They were faced with such a strong barrage of curses, mainly the dreaded jets of green light. The Killing Curse.

Marley quietly accepted to herself that it might be her time. She felt Remus squeeze her hand, she did not drop his and they continued to circle back-to-back but also hand-in-hand.

The crowd of Death Eaters surrounding them almost simultaneously increased the rate at which they were trying to kill the pair. She could not hurl the words of the charms fast enough and one spell shot past her so close, the light momentarily blinded her.

"Goodbye." They both muttered the word at the same time. They weren't going to stop defending themselves but they both realised they were grossly outnumbered.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRL."

The Death Eater whose spell had just grazed Marlene's face was sent flying through the air by a jet of red light. Caradoc raced towards the pair, firing off spells as he moved.

Sirius Black sprinted past them, high-fiving Remus as he ran, spells flying from his wand incessantly. Hestia sliced through the air, knocking down three cloaked men in one go. Her husband bound two other offenders before knocking them out neatly.

Alastor Moody and Edgar Bones were duelling together in perfect harmony. Elphias Doge shot a smart curse at the Death Eater about to hit young Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Order's newest recruit, from behind.

Marlene quickly dove into the fray, not even taking time to savour the relief of the rescue. She joined Caradoc, Benjy and Hestia, her three best friends, in the centre of the battle.

They fought together in sync for a few minutes that seemed much longer until the two couples were separated in the chaos. The next thing Marley was aware of was Caradoc's yell of pain. She turned to him, not terrified yet because people hit by the Killing Curse didn't have time to scream.

Blood poured from the place where his left arm had been. For a few seconds, Marlene could do nothing but stare in horror as curses flew around her. Caradoc too seemed frozen, staring at the dark hole where his limb had been mere seconds before.

"Severus Snape, I'm going to fucking kill him."

Caradoc's words were the trigger Marley needed; she jumped into action immediately, twisting and turning whilst firing off spells and trying to defend both her and her injured boyfriend.

It could only have been a few minutes later that he arrived but in the heat of the battle, it felt to Marlene like hours. She continued yelling spells as fast as she could, one eye on Caradoc but her heart leapt into her throat as there a sudden swirl of darkness appeared a few metres to her right.

Voldemort.

Dorcas's sweet face filled her mind. Her laugh and her smile, her serious scowl, days by the Lake with Hestia too.

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."

Marlene was going to do something.

"Avada Kedavra!" She'd never used the spell before but it worked. The curse shot past him, missing by millimetres. The scream he emitted was not human, it was so full of rage.

He twisted in mid-air, his back arched and his face full of hatred. Marlene tensed herself, ready to fight and defend when suddenly the expression on his deathly pale face changed. No longer was it filled with rage and vengeance but it was cold and calculating.

Voldemort turned away from Marlene. No one else seemed to have even noticed her attempt to thwart him or his odd reaction to it. They were all too caught up in their own battles; even Caradoc was managing to duel one masked figure despite his grievous injury.

And then Marlene realised. She saw him raise his arm to point the wand (that was just moments ago trained at her heart) at Hestia. She heard his high cruel laugh and felt it resound deep in her eardrums, mixing with the blood ringing in her ears. She dived forwards unthinkingly.

Caradoc glanced away from the Death Eater in front of him just in time to see his Marley sprinting towards Hestia. He tried to reach for her and felt another wave of nausea hit him as he realised he couldn't.

Hestia looked up at the sound of her best friend's fast approaching yells. She tried to shout for Marlene to return to Caradoc, who looked about to collapse but then the saw the streak of green light heading straight towards her.

Marlene cast her Shield Charm just in time. There was a huge explosion as the two spells collided that knocked both girls and Benjy off their feet. As the dust cleared they realised that for some unknown reason, their attackers had left as quickly as they'd arrived.

As Marlene surveyed the street dazedly, she discovered that it was not just the Death Eaters who had disappeared.

"CARADOC!" She screamed his name into the night in a futile attempt to call him back to her.

She felt herself enveloped by friendly, comforting, sorrowful arms. Nothing could help her now.

"I think they've taken him," The gruff voice of Alastor Moody reached Marlene from the other side of the mass hug.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** The penultimate chapter! Thanks again to everyone who's reading this. This has been my favourite fic to write, ever!

Reviews are ADORED. I'll post the last chapter in a very short while!

Elle xx


	7. Trust

**A/N:** Here's the final installment! It's quite dark though, be warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Trust<strong>

_September, 1980.  
>Two days after the battle.<em>

Marlene stayed with Hestia and Benjy over the next two nights. She had tried to go back to her flat but the sight of Caradoc's half-drunk mug of tea and his sweatshirt flung over the sofa in the way that he knew she hated, had made her stomach ball up and her throat go dry.

She had not shed any tears for Caradoc, she refused to. Instead, Marley was too busy worrying about him. She would not allow herself to believe that he was dead. However, Marlene realised, if he was not dead then he must have been horrendously tortured... The images of Frank and Alice at St Mungo's were all she could see.

Marlene could not forgive herself for leaving him to fend for himself with such an awful injury, no matter how much Hestia and Benjy tried to convince her of her courage. She knew that if she hadn't been so goddamned stupid as to try and kill the most powerful Dark wizard of all time then none of it would have happened. Hestia's life wouldn't have been endangered and Caradoc would be here with her now.

The rest of the Order left her to pace the front room of Hessie and Benjy's house (which doubled up as the Order headquarters). There were no words of comfort that they could give because all the thoughts and scenarios racing through her mind were likely to be true. To have told her everything would be okay would be to lie to her.

It was two days after his disappearance that Caradoc walked through the front door of the house, blood-stained and tired but alive. The site of his injury had been magically cleaned by someone; where his arm had previously been there was now a tiny stump, sealed and clean.

He barely had time to receive Marlene's embrace of relief and sheer happiness when Moody had him pinned against the wall.

"What was the first thing I ever said you, boy?" The grizzled Auror breathed the words, his face just inches from Caradoc's.

Caradoc swallowed nervously but kept his eyes fixed on Moody's, both the magical and non-magical eye.

"You said that you'd never seen a blonde make a decent Auror so I'd better be prepared to put some work in." It was the correct answer but Moody kept the young man pinned against the wall.

"Alastor, please! He's just been held captive by a bunch of murderous Death Eaters- we know it's him so let him go."

Moody shook his head slowly but released Caradoc who headed immediately for Marlene. The battle-scarred Auror's magical eye did not leave Caradoc's face.

"He's been Imperiused."

At this announcement there was uproar. Some wizards began to grab at Caradoc, attempting to drag him out of Marlene's arms, others just gasped at the revelation.

The dark haired girl, clutching desperately on to her accused boyfriend could not believe this.

"How do you know?" She yelled into the chaos. The clamouring of the other Order members died down at her words.

Moody spoke as gruffly as usual. "Experience, my girl."

"So you have no proof, you don't know for sure?"

"In these cases, you can't be going around giving the benefit of the doubt."

Marlene gritted her teeth and looked around the room. She could see no forgiving faces. Black and Potter, recently trained Aurors, were glaring at Caradoc as if he were about to Avada them at any second. She even saw a flicker of apprehension in Benjy's eyes.

"I trust him."

At once the noise began again. People were shaking their heads, trying to argue with Marlene. She just held her hands up, the look on her face silencing them all.

"I don't give a shit if you think I'm being naïve or irresponsible. I am going to do the only thing I know how to do; I'm going to stand by my friends, the people I would trust with anything. I refuse to let this war and the evils of Voldemort's," Even she flinched as she finally said the name out loud. "actions lower my moral standards or change my beliefs."

When her eyes swept the room once more, there were still no forgiving faces. Marlene resolved to keep her head held high.

This was easier said than done when they discovered the next morning that Caradoc had run away leaving only a note:

_Marlene, I love you. I never want to hurt you but they don't believe me and I don't want to endanger any one of you._

Marley left the house immediately for her flat. She spent the next day packing all of Caradoc's things; she wasn't sure exactly why she was doing it, she just needed to do something.

The Patronus that alerted her was her brothers, a slender silver fox that relayed the message to her. Her heart stopped the second she saw the familiar shape and her throat felt horribly constricted as the fear in his voice, as he spoke of the Death Eaters charging through the house, enveloped the room.

Marley was gone the instant the fox began to fade away. She did not send for more help, by now one of the neighbours would have alerted someone.

A ragged, but brief, sigh of relief escaped her lips as she sprinted up the driveway. There was no Dark Mark hovering ominously above the cottage yet.

But she had spoken too soon. As she stepped through the front door, the sky behind her lit up where it had previously been dark. The light filtering in through the still open front door was green. She sprinted through to the main sitting room, feeling as though her lungs might burst and that she'd left her stomach somewhere behind her in the hallway.

When she saw the body she did not even stop to process it. Marlene leapt over the corpse of her mother, determined to reach her remaining parent and brother before they met a similar fate.

As she reached the kitchen, she was blinded by another burst of green light. Her father hit the linoleum with a heart-sickening crash. Her brother began screaming hysterically, the sounds of his fear mingled with the howling cackles of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Against the odds, Marlene felt her heart leap. Bellatrix was the most prodigious Death Eater, an incredible duellist but together she and Jonny could beat her.

The laughing woman had not yet realised that a murderously vengeful Order Member was behind her so Marlene tried to grab her brother's attention so they could attack together. As it was, he stood in the way of Marlene and her clear shot at Lestrange.

Marlene's courage suddenly failed her as her brother began to scream "Don't kill me, don't kill me!" repeatedly and his empty hands clutched at the counter tops.

Of course, he was under-age. His wand would be lying forgotten in his bedroom during the holidays; no matter how many times Marlene had warned him to always keep it with him, he never listened.

And so she dove forwards, regardless of how clear her shot was. The Cruciatus Curse missed both her brother and Bellatrix by an inch, however the Death Eater's Killing curse was right on target. Jonny joined his father on the cold, cold floor.

Marlene's scream shook the room and three people shouted the same curse at once.

"Avada Kedavra!"

None of the curses hit their mark. Marlene's bravery did not falter as the Lestrange couple faced her, wands raised.

She knew her bloodlust was enough to take both of them.

The duel commenced. Jets of light were flying everywhere. An onlooker could have been forgiven for thinking there were at least five people fighting.

Marlene was directing the spells non-verbally but screams of pain and rage were still endlessly pouring from her mouth. The trio moved into the study, overlooking the garden where Marley and Jonny had grown up together.

Rodolphus fell backwards with a slam, his body lying in the doorway. Marlene cursed internally for only firing a Stunner that time.

She had only paused for a split second to glance at the unconscious body but it was enough for the other witch to strike.

Marlene felt her body hit the desk, spasming uncontrollably as the agony of Bellatrix's Cruciatus curse rocketed through her body. Maybe I'll end up like Frank and Alice? Perhaps Diana will have to Obliterate me. The thoughts were garbled, barely making their way past the intense pain.

Once the curse had been lifted, Marley could do nothing but lay on desk illuminated by the moonlight. She felt as if she should be paralysed by the attack and yet her limbs kept moving involuntarily from the aftermath of the assault.

"I suppose," Bellatrix crooned in a sing-song voice, once Marlene had stopped twitching. "you think I'm going to kill you?"

Marley's wand was on the other side of the room. It had been flung from her hand as she writhed under the Cruciatus curse.

"Well, I'm not." Lestrange smirked. Marlene did not bother to feel surprise at the statement. I was hardly as if Bellatrix was going to let her waltz out of the front door and back to the Order. Of course she would kill Marlene.

Marlene was wrong though. Bellatrix began to cackle again, in triumph as she said "He is."

The Dark Lord's faithful servant snapped her fingers and a man appeared, silhouetted in the door frame. He stared at Rodolphus's lifeless form for a moment before advancing towards Marlene.

His one remaining hand clasped around her throat. She did not try to plead with him although what was left of her heart splintered into a million tiny pieces as he choked her.

At first she thought it was an illusion caused by the lack of oxygen to her brain. Where the clean stump was, a withered and dead looking arm began to grow. She was vaguely aware of Lestrange whispering "_Serpensortia"_.

It was definitely an illusion, she confirmed to herself as, along with the new but withered arm, grew a snake. Its poisonous green body wrapped itself around his arm as it grew until the dead hand also began to grasp at her neck.

She only realised it was in fact real when the fangs plunged into her. Bellatrix grabbed her husband's body and Disapparated. The man with a snake for an arm remained for a while but left before the other Order Members could arrive. He set her corpse down gently.

Although no one else would ever know it, Marlene McKinnon had died in her lover's arms.

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."

She had fought and as he last breath had escaped, she knew with utter certainty that evil would not triumph while love reigned. And despite it all, she still loved him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** I hope I managed to convey my meaning through all that ickyness. And I hope you didn't think it was unnecessary darkness. I really wanted to capture the horror of this war.

Anyway. That's it, that is my Marlene McKinnon. I'm going to start planning Caradoc's story (which will be pretty grim) but that won't be up for ages. I am currently working on The Grass Is Always Greener though :)

Thanks to anyone who read this fic, I can't tell you how much I loved writing it.

And remember! It's never _ever_ too late to review a story ;)

Elle Berry xoxo


End file.
